


Dear Future Boyfriend

by yonicenini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, chanyeol being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonicenini/pseuds/yonicenini
Summary: Chanyeol writes letters to his future boyfriend.





	Dear Future Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, once again, lol
> 
> This wasn't, like, planned at all. I've been busy writing on a looong, chaptered Chankai fic for about a month now and didn't really think I'd write/post anything else until then. But earlier today, when me and Caye were being angsty and deprived of Chankai, she told me about this movie she watched and we started creating this. I lovingly call it our firstborn. So thank you, [Caye!](https://twitter.com/eaxact)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this... whatever this is. I don't even know lmao.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY ANNIVERSARY EVERYBODY!! TO ANOTHER 7 YEARS!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! English isn't my native language, so please excuse any mistakes !!!**

It all started on a ridiculous whim, if Chanyeol was being honest with himself.

He was annoyed and disgusted by his two best friends’ newly found passion. He can’t say he really regretted the day he introduced Baekhyun, his childhood bestie, and quiet Kyungsoo, his roommate from college, to each other. These two were literally made for each other like a damn puzzle, fitting and connecting to each other in the weirdest of places.

Not that Chanyeol was bitter or something, having to permanently witness the couple’s nasty PDA. It didn’t even matter if they were supposed to be studying, or in the damn cinema, these two were always all over each other. He was just purely repulsed by hearing them dirty talk to each other.

He wasn’t simply jealous because of the fond looks they were giving each other constantly, or the sweet gifts and notes they self-crafted and hid, no. Chanyeol’s eyes were not longing as they looked at Baekhyun making high pitched airplane noises to get Kyungsoo to open his mouth, wanting to feed his boyfriend. And he really didn’t have to squint away tears of fluff as Kyungsoo gave in and let his boyfriend fuss over him without complaining once.

So, yeah, this was how Chanyeol ended up here.

It was another ~~lonely~~ _independent_ day for him, alone at home. Chanyeol thought about how Kyungsoo wanted to introduce him to a close friend of his, and Baekhyun demanding from his boyfriend to arrange a blind date for the two. Terrified, Chanyeol had yelled out profanities before fleeing the scene.

But back inside of his room, he started to ponder about his singleness. He started to wonder if there really was someone out there for him, someone who was his other half, someone who just completed him. It didn’t even need to be a perfect puzzle like Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were, no, he was okay with being a mosaic with his future love.

Chanyeol also wondered why he wasn’t lucky enough to meet his partner yet. He was a social butterfly by nature, always seeking out contact with others and making new friends and acquaintances. He was meeting a ton of people on a daily basis, so why not his soulmate?

Fate really was cruel, Chanyeol decided while feeling highly offended. He didn’t even know or meet his future boyfriend yet, but Chanyeol had a lot of things to say to him already. And in the spur of that moment, he had grabbed a pen and one of the old journals he bought for class but never actually used, and started to write a letter.

 

_Dear future boyfriend,_

_Why aren’t you here yet? I have to endure Baeksoo being sickening and openly affectionate all by myself. I need you here with me to overcome this, I need you to laugh with me and make fun of them. Or to make out with me to attack them back._

_Uhm… well, that escalated quickly. I haven’t introduced myself yet. I mean, if you’re really reading this someday, you’re going go to know my name and who I am already, anyway. But, uh, I still feel like it’s polite to do so. Yeah._

_My name is Park Chanyeol, I’m 23 years old and a music major. I’ve got an older sister, and I love to write lyrics or compose my own music. Mentioned Baeksoo are my best friends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. I hope to become a music producer someday, that would be awesome. I like going out and meeting friends, or playing games. Or chilling at home. Really, anything, as long as I’ve got people that I like around me._

_What else is there to say… Oh! I’ve been single for a while now. I broke up with my first and only boyfriend Jongdae after high school, but we’re still in contact and try to meet up as often as possible. All as friends, though, don’t worry! I’d never betray you!_

_…I mean, I don’t even know who you are yet. Or when we’ll meet. But just know I am already totally loyal to you!_

_I wish you could introduce yourself back. Tell me a few facts about you, or share a few secrets. To be honest, just thinking about this right now makes me smile. Just thinking about you makes me smile._

_I think that’s it for now. I can’t wait to meet you some day!_

_\- Chanyeol_

After writing all of that down and closing the journal, Chanyeol laughed at himself for being so silly. He didn’t really expect himself to go back to this, guessing that it was just a one-time thing to waste time and to vent his frustrations to someone. Or more like to _something._

Little did he know, though, that he’d find himself coming back to this again and again. That something simple as seeing a cute puppy chasing after a butterfly would make him want to open up the journal and write it down, gushing over it to his future boyfriend.

➳

_Dear future boyfriend,_

_I know I said I wouldn’t write you anymore whenever I see a dog, but the need. I have to, okay? If you truly love me, you’ll accept this :p_

_There was this !!!adorable!!! puppy today! I think it was a toy poodle? It was waiting for its owner to come back out of this ice cream shop near campus. It was so small and fluffy, and the fur was so curly! I think I fell in love, lol. I played with it until I had to leave, and I swear it made sad eyes at me as I left. Me sneezing for hours afterwards was totally worth._

_I feel like you’re shaking your head right now. Or maybe you’re smiling, too? :)_

_To be honest with you, I always thought about getting a dog. My parents didn’t allow me to get one when I was younger due to my allergy, but I’m a grown up now and can decide for myself. Maybe I should ask Yoora for her opinion._

_Maybe I can get a puppy for the both of us? So when we meet, we’ll have it to take care of?_

_I’d love to do that with you :)_

_\- Chanyeol, your future boyfriend_

➳

He started to tell his future love about his day, about the things he ate and about the troubles he had encountered. Chanyeol kept quiet about it, though, not telling a single soul about this new hobby of his. He just knew Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would start making fun of him, calling him a teenage girl who’s writing cutesy entries into her diary every day.

But it wasn’t a diary to Chanyeol. It was something more than that. It was his way of communicating with his future love, to tell him things about himself. It was his way of expressing himself and it made him… happy. It made him feel like he was getting closer to him, even if that didn’t make a lot of sense. 

It did to Chanyeol, and that was enough.

➳

_Dear future boyfriend,_

_I was at this awesome chicken restaurant today! Do you like chicken? I’d love to take you there some day :D_

_Maybe we could go to the movies afterwards, catch Captain Marvel together. Baeksoo asked me to go with them, but_

_1.) They’ll ditch me first thing and kiss in the dark, I just know it, and_

_2.) I somehow have this image of you and me watching it together in my mind. I feel like I would be breaking a promise I made with you by going with them instead of you. So I decided to decline._

_You and I will watch it together, alright? You promise, too! No watching it with other people until we meet! T-T_

_\- Chanyeol, your future best friend_

➳

_Dear future boyfriend,_

_You won’t believe it, or perhaps you will call me crazy, but I wonder about your name quite a lot of times, actually._

_There are so many names out there. So many that I wouldn’t be able to count all of them, anyway. But still, I wonder. I wonder if I could make nicknames out of your real name, I wonder how it would feel like to call it out when I got home and you’d wait for me, all cute and pretty. How I’d yell your name when we’re fighting, or how I’d sigh it out in relief when we made up again._

_What I can’t help think about, too, is how it would feel like to press your name into your skin with my lips. I want to whisper it while kissing every single inch of your body, and I want you to whimper my name back in reply._

_That is another thing I like to think about: your voice. Is it high pitched? Is it low, like mine? What does your laugh sound like? Do you giggle or laugh loudly? I tend to hit people around me when I laugh, so you better get used to it._

_I… I really want to meet you._

_\- Chanyeol, your future lover_

➳

_Dear future boyfriend,_

_Meet Toben, our baby. I just got him a few days ago, and he’s been a joy to have around. Totally worth it to spend a fortune on meds._

_He can’t wait to meet you, too, so we can become a family._

_\- Chanyeol, your future family ♥_

_(Attached is a picture of me and Toben. I glued it beneath this letter. Aren’t we cute? I really want you to see it. Someday all three of us will take a family picture.)_

➳

 

“Stop writing in that journal of yours and listen to me!” Baekhyun demanded, making Chanyeol flinch.

He quickly closed the journal where he had been describing yet another dog for his future lover, and pushed it aside. Chanyeol was eating lunch with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun at the cafeteria. The two had managed to convince him to eat with them, since his immediate answer had been _“No, you’re just going to show me how you shove each other’s tongues down your throats.”_

“What are you even writing?” Kyungsoo asked curiously, taking a bite of his homemade lunch. He had made some for himself and Baekhyun, and of course, Chanyeol had been neglected.

_Traitors, everywhere. Just you wait._

“Uhm,” Chanyeol drawled, “Lyrics. Just lyrics. I’ve been really inspired lately.”

Baekhyun perked up at that. “Really? That’s amazing! Care to show me someday?”

Chanyeol tried his best not to choke on the bite of lukewarm cafeteria pizza he just took. “Y-Yeah, sure, but it, uh, could take a while until it’s done.” 

Baekhyun shrugged and smiled at him. “I don’t mind waiting.”

Then, as he seemed to remember his original purpose, he perked up and the smile disappeared, exchanged into a sly smirk. “So, as I was saying when you weren’t listening to me.”

Chanyeol glanced at Kyungsoo, who just gave him a little nod of encouragement before going back on picking at his lunch and eating it with joy. Looking back at Baekhyun made him feel like a deer in the headlights.

“As we’ve mentioned several times before, Kyungsoo has this incredibly handsome friend…” Baekhyun began, and Chanyeol had had enough already.

“Fuck, no, Baek, I told you guys I don’t want a freaking blind date.” Chanyeol groaned, pressing the palms of his hands onto his eyes to demonstrate his exasperation.

Baekhyun, who was prepared for this reaction, threw his arms up in the air. “It isn’t a blind date per se! Kyungsoo and I will be with you guys, pinky promise!”

“You’re still setting me up with someone I don’t know,” Chanyeol sighed and brought his hands back to the table, “And I do not want that.”

“You can’t be single forever, Yeol,” Baekhyun retorted, looking like a mix of annoyed and concerned, “We just want to help you.”

“You’re helping me by letting me meet my future boyfriend through fate and universe, and not by randomly introducing me to people.” Chanyeol explained them, willing for them to understand.

Kyungsoo, who had been quietly watching them, spoke up for the first time. “It isn’t just some random guy we’re talking about, Yeol. It’s someone close to me who I think would be good for you.”

“I’ve met him, too!” Baekhyun backed his boyfriend up, “He loves dogs just as much as you do, if not more! He laughs just as loud as you do, and to be honest, the both of you would be just perfect! You two are literally dumb and dumber together!”

Baekhyun had started to scream some time during his speech, throwing his arms into the air and flailing them wildly to underline his statement. People were beginning to stare and Chanyeol felt his ears getting hot.

“I am taking offense to that, thanks.” He murmured and stared down at his pizza, going for ignoring his friend until he went away. But of course, that wasn’t a possibility when you’re with Byun Baekhyun.

“Well, you’re going to meet him now, if you want to or not.” He huffed out, lacing his fingers with Kyungsoo and using his other hand to stuff his mouth with his boyfriend’s cooked food.

Chanyeol froze at that. “What do you mean?”

“I asked him to have lunch with us,” Kyungsoo explained, “He’s running late from dance practice, but he’ll definitely join us any minute.”

Chanyeol felt a sudden hot, burning panic coursing through his body. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until Baekhyun started yelling at him. 

“Stop packing up your things! Chanyeol!”

But the music major didn’t listen, grabbing the journal and pressing it tightly to his chest as he made a run for it. His heart was beating frantically against his ribcage, and Baekhyun’s calls of his names were dissolving in the deafening rushing sounds of his ears.

➳

_Dear future boyfriend,_

_I feel like shit. Baekhyun’s been ignoring me for days now, and Kyungsoo is… well, Kyungsoo._

_I think Baek’s still mad at me for ditching him last week. I don’t regret doing so, but I do regret not parting from them differently. I could have been nicer, but I just… panicked :(_

_Thank god for Tobennie. Our little baby is snuggling me all the time, I think he knows I’m sad, haha._

_I know my friends mean well, but I don’t want to get to know someone new. I feel like I’d be cheating on you if I’m meeting other people. I want you to meet me, not others. You’re the only one I want to get to know._

_Why can’t you be here already?_

_Is there a reason you can’t be here with me?_

_Are you… not single? Are you in a relationship already?_

_Maybe that’s why we haven’t met yet! Maybe… maybe you’re still with someone else._

_Maybe it’ll still take us some time to meet because of that._

_Pff. Whoever you’re seeing right now, ditch them. They’re not half as good for you as I will be._

_You can trust me on this. No one will ever be able to kiss your breath away except for me, to take you apart piece by piece until all of your sanity is gone, and madness remains. I will be the only thing you can think about, day and night. You won’t be able to tell a difference between us anymore, where you start and I end. I’ll make you lose your mind; make you want to give up everything, just so you can be with me._

_Because this is how I’m feeling about you. I don’t know you yet, but you’ve got me wrapped around your little finger already._

_I’ll be so good to you, I promise._

_Just come to me._

_\- Chanyeol, your future boyfriend_

➳

_Dear future boyfriend,_

_Where are you right now? Are you doing something special?_

_How long do I have to wait before you come to me? You need to know that no matter where I am, I’m always searching for you._

_~~It’s… hard to be alone sometimes. Where are you please tell me I just want to cuddle you.~~ _

_I hope you come soon._

_I miss you._

_\- Chanyeol_

➳

_~~Dear future boyfriend,~~ _

_~~I know I was kidding before about you being in a relationship and me being better, but... what if I’m actually not? What if you love the one you’re with right now so much more than you’ll ever love me?~~ _

_~~What if the one you’re in love with is not only your current boyfriend, but your future one, too?~~ _

_~~\- Chanyeol~~ _

➳

_~~Am I even worthy enough to be with you? Will I ever meet you?~~ _

➳

_~~Dear unknown,~~ _

_~~I don’t know if I’ll ever get to meet you. I don’t know anything anymore.~~ _

_~~Are we really destined to meet?~~ _

_~~What if we don’t?~~ _

_~~I don’t know what I would do, I’ve got all this love to give to you… and yet you aren’t here.~~ _

_~~\- Chanyeol, the one who’s hopelessly in love with you~~ _

➳

_Hey you,_

_Baekhyun finally talked to me again. He came over after Kyungsoo gave him (and me) a piece of his mind, cursing how ridiculous the both of us were and that we should stop being dumbasses and get along again._

_At first we shouted at each other, but then Baekhyun started to cry suddenly. I was shocked, so I didn’t know how to react and kinda froze. He then told me that he was just worrying about me and trying to help me._

_Baekhyun said he knows how he crosses the line one too many times, and I quote, “because sometimes, I’m getting annoyed by myself, too. And I love you and Kyungsoo for putting up with me when I am like that.”_

_I felt so bad seeing him cry and talking himself down that I started to cry, too. I told him about how I should have reacted better and shouldn’t have been so stuck up and stubborn about this, and we hugged afterwards._

_And then, I told him… about you._

_I told him about what I’ve been doing for weeks now, and showed him a few of the letters I’ve written. Maybe it was because of the tender mood, but he didn’t make fun of me or cracked jokes. Baekhyun seemed to be touched, and flicked his index finger across my forehead for not telling him earlier._

_He is curious to meet you, too. I confessed to him about how I’ve been insecure lately, if I’m good enough, or if you are even really out there. Baekhyun slapped me again, and then hugged me._

_“Of course he’s out there,” he had said, “He’s waiting for you and missing you just as much as you him.”_

_I hope he’s right. I really, really hope you’re out there, thinking about me, too. Thinking about what we will do together when we finally meet._

_You know me, I’m wishing for it to happen sooner rather than later, but I will be patient. I will wait for you, for however long it may take. And I won’t be driven to despair by my own thoughts or doubts. I believe in you and me._

_Good things take time, and honestly, I think you may be the best thing that will ever happen to me :)_

_\- Your Chanyeol_

➳

_Good morning, love,_

_How are you today? I hope you’re well, and I hope that the sun is shining down on you, wherever you are right now. It’s sunny and cloudless here. The sky looks beautiful in blue, but I do like looking up at the clouds and searching for weirdly shaped ones, so I’m kinda sad they’re gone, lol._

Chanyeol wrote into his journal, the movements familiar as he used the pen to note down his thoughts for the day. This was his second journal already; the first one had gotten full of handwritten letters over time, all of them dedicated to his future love.

He was still writing them from time to time, but it was not as obsessive as before anymore. Chanyeol knew now how quickly fun and passion can become bitterness and anxiety. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

Despite that, his thoughts were circling around his future soulmate, especially when something exciting happened and he felt the need to tell him about it, but he handled these impulses better now. Of course, he was still missing his one true love when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were being gross again, but he told himself to be patient, to see the wait for him as something exciting.

More and more time passed by, and sometimes, there were still moments of doubts and fears, and he worried over _What if I am never going to meet the one? What if I am never going to kiss and hug the one who means more to me than anything else? What if I’m always going to be alone?_

But that’s usually when Baekhyun came into the picture, hitting him on the head and fussing over him. And Kyungsoo would make him some food, and Tobennie would come running to offer puppy snuggles.

And if his friends didn’t have time for him, or his sister abducted Toben for herself, Chanyeol did all kinds of things by himself to get a clear head.

This time, instead of drowning in some depressive thoughts and in an attempt to stay positive, Chanyeol decided to go out and visit a café to distract himself.

_I was at this super cute café earlier. It looked so pretty and cozy in there, I think you would like it here, too. Just another place for me to take you to when the time is right._

_There were so many things, oh, my god. They all looked so good, you and I have to try out the whole menu._

As he looked at the display of freshly baked cakes and cookies, pies and pastries, his mouth watered. The longer he stared at the food, the harder it was for him to settle for something.

But then, something caught his eye: Chanyeol saw a fudge cake with a bear made of chocolate on top of it. It called out to him, somehow, and he ordered a large piece for himself.

_I’m having this amazing cake. I wish I could share it with you, I bet if you could see it right now, you would be jealous, hehe~_

_I promise I’ll come back with you here, and buy you a piece of it :)_

After buying that piece of fudge cake, Chanyeol had ventured out again. He walked around aimlessly until he stumbled upon a park. He vaguely remembered how he once considered taking a walk with Toben there, and decided to go and check it out.

It was beautiful, green trees all around with multiple flowers of different kinds all blooming beneath them. A little lake, where people could rent boats for it, topped the whole idyll off. He’d definitely let Toben run around here on their next walk.

Chanyeol stopped near a playground, shooting heart eyes at the little children playing there cheerfully. He took a seat on one of the benches with tables and put his cake and bag on it, unpacking everything.

Start to munch on the baked good, his fingers also found their way back to his journal inside of his bag. He couldn’t shake off that habit, too used to always carry it around with him. It was like a secret treasure to him, after all.

_I’m at this cool park right now, eating my cake. I’ll show you that, too. I was already thinking of taking our baby on a walk here, so maybe you, me and Tobennie can go for a walk here someday. And afterwards, get cake from the café._

_Or we’ll go to the playground and get on the swings, pushing each other and making the little children here angry for stealing their equipment, lol. And then get cake afterwards. Cake has to be in every scenario._

_All of that would be so fun, though I think literally anything would be fun as long as it’s with you._

Chanyeol saw a couple walk by, holding hands and giggling at each other. Ugh, why were they here? Parks were only for the young and/or the depressed.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bad thoughts, Chanyeol.

He sniffled once and lifted the cake, pushing it into his mouth and chewing off a huge chunk. While trying to defeat the big piece, he took the pen again and furiously wrote more onto the paper.

_I miss you so much. I want to touch you, and hold your hand. And feed you a bit of this delicious cake. I want to feel you and talk to you, and listen to your voice. I really wish today’s the day that we meet._

_Hey, universe, can you hear me? Didn’t you make us wait long enough?_

_How about you finally show me the way to my future boyfriend? Why won’t you lead me to him right here and now?_

_Fate, universe, gods, whatever, please let today be the day I get to meet_

“Uhm, excuse me?” 

Chanyeol’s head whipped up at the tentative but soft voice, totally caught off guard. He came face to face with a stranger standing in front of him, hands tightly clenched over his stomach. The boy had a shy but beautiful smile while he looked at Chanyeol; his eyes wide and curious as he sheepishly twiddled his thumbs.

He looked like an angel to Chanyeol. A nervous and seemingly timid one, but an angel nonetheless.

Chanyeol knew he was supposed to answer him, give him some kind of affirmation, but he felt completely paralyzed.

The stranger coughed uncomfortably. “I, uh, I saw that chocolate bear on your cake, and wanted to ask from where you got that?”

Chanyeol looked down onto the chocolate bear, which had lost a leg due to Chanyeol’s hunger, and glanced back up at the stranger.

“You see, I-I really love bears!” He declared rather passionately, opening up his half buttoned coat to show the bear stitched on his sweater. Then he also lifted his hand that was holding his keys, pointing to the teddy bear keychain. And last but not least, he pointed to the bear that was peeking out of his jean’s pocket. The boy was smiling proudly as he was showing them off.

“Oh,” Chanyeol said intelligently, “You do love bears.”

The stranger blushed as he heard the fascination in Chanyeol’s voice, but nodded quickly. “Y-yeah. And I really didn’t want to disturb you, you looked really comfy and focused writing there, but… the cake looked _so tasty_...”

A little alarm bell rang inside of Chanyeol’s mind. “Were you… jealous?”

The boy squeaked at the accusation, putting his hand over his mouth. “N-No! I was really just curious…”

Chanyeol and the boy kept staring at each other, not even blinking, until their eyes started to burn. But they didn’t care about that, either.

“How about...” Chanyeol asked quietly after a while, having to clear his throat to get rid of the hoarseness, “How about I show you?” 

The boy made a complete turn, then, gone was the shy demeanor as he beamed and glowed at Chanyeol happily, his smile brighter than a thousand suns. “Yes! That would be amazing! Thank you so much!”

Momentarily blinded, Chanyeol blinked a few times as his heart skipped a beat at the display in front of him. His brain turned on the autopilot, made him grab the leftovers of the cake and walk over to the nearest trash can, dumping it there unceremoniously.

When Chanyeol turned back, the stranger had lifted a hand and an opened mouth, looking about ready to protest, but decided against it and closed it again.

“Uhm,” Chanyeol continued being absolutely brilliant, “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

The boy smiled at him cutely, tilting his head lightly. “It’s so nice to meet you! My name is Jongin!”

Chanyeol nodded at Jongin as he bit his bottom lip, feeling flustered and warm.

Then he went back to his table and packed up his things again, not sparing the journal a single glance as he squeezed it into his backpack, too busy watching Jongin and smile and wave at a few kids that were running by.

When he was ready to go, he stepped closer to Jongin and smiled down at him, his newly found acquaintances returning the gesture.

The both of them started to walk out of the park, with Chanyeol leading the way back to the café. They conversed lightly as Chanyeol bought them way too many pieces of cakes and tarts, expertly ignoring a flushing Jongin’s pleas and stutters of being able pay for himself, and they went outside to sit down and eat.

Small talk eventually turned into jokes and exchanges of opinions on deeper topics, and ended with a promise to go watch Captain Marvel together after swapping numbers.

_Dear future boyfriend, could it be I finally found you?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BONUS #1**

“You… you really wrote all of these letters to me?”

“Yeah… it’s weird, I know. I’m sorry I gave them to you, it must be embarassing.”

“Hey, it’s not weird! Don’t make me slap you. I’m… I haven’t read all of them yet, but they made me really happy. Like, I can’t believe you wrote down how you saw so many puppies and then decided to go and get our baby.”

“Tobennie was an important part of the journey, okay?”

“I know, I know. When did you write these, though?”

“Whenever I missed you, or just thought about you. Or wanted to do something with you. Or when something reminded me of you, or when I saw something I wanted to show you. Or when I-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Thank you for writing these, though. They are wonderful, and I can’t wait to read them all. I wish I could thank you somehow.”

“How about you write me an answer?”

 

**BONUS #2**

“I’m so nervous, Yeolie…”

“They’ll love you, baby. Trust me. Although they’ll never love you as much as I love you.”

“Oh, stop it, you sap. I love you, too. But you don’t understand! These are your best friends! What if they don’t like me?”

“Then I’ll go and look for new friends.”

“Whipped. I can’t believe you’re abandoning us this easily, Mr. Childhood Bestie. After we started this long journey of travel to come here and get to know your boyfriend and – Jongin?!”

“Baekhyun?!”

“What…?”

“I cannot believe this.”

“Kyungsoo?!”

“Wait, wait, wait… do you guys know each other?”

“If we- He’s seriously asking if we know each- _Park Chanyeol, you fuckhead, I told you countless times to trust me, if you had just waited at that goddamn cafeteria, I literally yelled at you how you guys would be dumb and dumber together, you stupid, incompetent little-“_

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i wrote this in like 6 hours asdfghgfdl
> 
> here's my [twitter,](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) come talk chankai with me! :)


End file.
